


FNAF TIMELINE FOR SHOWRUNNER AU

by milkteeth1



Series: Showrunner AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Death, Coma, Death, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Fredbear's Family Diner, Murder, Nightmares, Revenge, human! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: Heyo! I finally made my human! fnaf au public! Please read this first, it gives you the timelines and ages of everyone in 1987 (the year this au takes place!) and all the information you need before diving into the fanfiction! Thank you!Please heed the tags!
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: Showrunner AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	FNAF TIMELINE FOR SHOWRUNNER AU

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL PROPS to FreddyPopCollector on YouTube for the timeline idea! Without this the timeline wouldn't have been possible! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg3XEhwlhig

  * 1979: Henry Emily and William Afton introduce a new animatronic business, Fredbear’s Family Diner. The suits are not typical animatronic suits, but a much cheaper alternative; Spring lock suits. These suits double as animatronics and suits. 
  * 1980-83: William and Henry work on separate projects. William works on Circus Baby’s Pizza World while Henry animates the Fredbear and Friends TV show. 
    * The Funtimes are only built for one purpose; capturing souls and remnant to experiment with the idea of immortality. This includes BB, JJ, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Baby, and Ballora.
    * Ballora is a bit of a special case; Afton’s wife had died in 1976 due to cancer and had always inspired her husband to make what he wanted. He didn’t actually do this on his own, but somehow his wife’s soul got transferred into Ballora. The only reasoning he could come up with was that his wife’s burial site was not far from Circus Baby’s Pizza World.
    * Willam is also building the human Fredbear, along with a human Spring Bonnie Prototype. 
  * 1983: Circus Baby’s Pizza World opens. William brings both of his children to the opening day. Elizabeth goes into Circus Baby’s room without her father’s permission and gets “scooped”. Liam watches this happen. Willaim sets up monitors in the bunker below the rental site to watch his son’s room, also setting up a “Psychic Friend Fredbear” in his room to keep him from going towards the animatronics. Liam begins to have nightmares about “stomach mouthed” animatronics. 
  * A week later, Liam has a birthday party at Fredbear’s. Micheal, Afton’s other son, places Liam in Fredbear’s mouth. His tears cause the springlocks to break and crush Liam’s head. He dies a few hours later. His soul gets transferred into Fredbear’s.
  * The animal animatronics are replaced with human prototypes, but it’s useless. The Puppet (who will now be referenced as Mary Ann) also joins in to get more money. 
  * Two people die in the springlock suits, creating _Shadow Bonnie_ and _Shadow Freddy._
  * Months later, Fredbear’s Family Diner is shut down and Henry ends the partnership, handing the company off to a big contender in the animatronic business, Fazbear Entertainment. 
  * William kills Cassidy outside of Fredbear’s four days before it closes. She is the first. Her soul also transfers into Fredbear’s. 
  * William kills Charlotte Emily outside of the Fredbears three days after. He doesn’t have his kids, so why should Henry? Mary Ann takes her soul. 
  * Fazbear Entertainment wants nothing to do with the tragedies that happened at Fredbear’s or Circus Baby’s, so they get the rights to the _Fredbear and Friends_ show and take the characters. For this location, they did not want to use animatronics, so they hired showrunners instead. Mary Ann transfers to this location, seeing as she was really well liked in the first location. 
  * 1985: The new showrunners, named Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, debut. Their real names are Freddy, Susanne, Danny, and Richard. 
    * Mike Schmidt starts working as a security guard. 
  * William visits a few days later and lures 5 children to the backroom and kills them. Once their bodies are discovered, Mary Ann places their souls into the showrunners to possess them. Their names were Gabriel, Susie, Jeremy, and Fritz. He was caught and convicted, but due to no evidence, nothing was ever proven in a court of law. 
  * Freddy’s shuts down due to dwindling business. 
  * 1987: The new and improved Freddy’s, otherwise known as Juniors, opens with new showrunners with a criminal database. The old showrunners are placed in the back (under the impression that they are animatronics), and The Puppet, BB, and JJ are set back on stage, along with the Toy Animatronics. 
    * The “criminal database” is actually just a logbook of all the known criminals in Hurricane. 
    * The spare parts used are from Henry’s garage, _not_ from the Originals. William tried to kill them before he tried again in Fazbear’s Fright, which is why they’re injured. Luckily, they no longer feel pain and can regenerate body parts with the help of Mary Ann. 
  * William goes undercover as the daytime security guard and murders five more children in the spare Springbonnie suit. The Toys are now possessed by the human emotion, Agony, otherwise known as remnant. Afton is only killing these kids for his sick experiments. 
    * Agony makes them act normal during the night, but murderous at night. 
  * Jeremy Fitzgerald goes to dayshift and get’s bit by Mangle. This is later dubbed The Bite of 87. Juniors closes, once again, due to dwindling business. 
  * 1990: Freddy Fazbear’s opens with the original showrunners once again. 
    * The newspaper clippings in this location are talking about the 1985 location, not this one, as no one was killed at this location. 
    * Avery Fairfield starts working as the nightguard. 
  * After figuring out that he could transfer his soul onto a circuit board, he places the board into a circuit board and tries, once again, to kill the original showrunners. The spirits in them force William into the Springbonnie suit, and he gets “killed” by the springlocks. Fazbear Entertainment seals up the saferoom, along with another small animatronic named Plushtrap (William was carrying him). 
    * Plushtrap is the only canon FNAF 4 animatronic for this storyline. He is also, outside of Goldie and the Funtimes, the only human animatronic. 
  * 1991: Before William “died”, he asked his son, Micheal, to go back to Circus Baby’s Pizza World to retrieve Elizabeth’s soul. For the past two decades, the Funtime animatronics have been capturing and killing children. Baby’s only wish is to escape to the real world with the others. On the last night, they lure Micheal into the scooping room, taking all of his organs and injecting him with remnant. The Funtimes combine into one and take his body. Once Micheal’s body starts to rot, they bail, but he is still alive, even without them. 
  * Remnant is how William is alive, even after the spring lock failure. 
  * 2001: Fazbear’s Frights is opened by Fazbear Entertainment. Micheal Afton works as the nightguard for five nights before deciding to burn the building down on the sixth. Unfortunately, William survives. 
    * The first five children; Gabriel, Susanne, Fritz, Jeremy, and Liam all have their happiest day and their souls move on, with the help of Mary Ann. The showrunners gain control of their bodies but keep the personalities they had for the past 16 years. They all go on to do their own things.
    * Golden Freddy is possessed by both Liam and Cassidy. Liam moves on, however, Cassidy doesn’t. 
  * About 6 months later, Henry pops up again. He and Micheal make a plan to finally kill William once and for all. They lure Springtrap, The Puppet (captured by Lefty), Scrap Baby, and Molten Freddy into the building and pretend to work at a real restaurant before burning the building down with no escape to kill them. Charlotte Emily, Elizabeth, and the various souls inside the Funtimes all pass on. 
  * Again, this location used showrunners (The Mediocre Melodies, Lefty, etc). They were evacuated before they set the building on fire. 
    * After having an argument, Baby was kicked from the club, and Funtime Freddy became the leader of the spaghetti group. 
  * William’s personal hell is Ultimate Custom Night, made by Cassidy, so she can torment him over and over again. 
  * 2019: Fazbear Entertainment also creates FNAF VR for a quick cash grab and accidentally scans the circuit board with Willaim’s soul on it. He transfers into the game and becomes Glitchtrap, manipulating the game tester, Vannessa, into being his prodigy. She goes by the name of Vanny. The games in VR are based on rumors about the locations. 
    * They also came out with a Halloween DLC, called The Curse of Dreadbear. This will not be added to the timeline as there are no significant events. 
  * In this same year, they also came out with FNAF AR, a delivery service for companies wanting animal animatronics. While the emails, seen [here](https://twitter.com/Popgoes6/status/1334636070177288192?s=19), are canon, the skins are not. The emails just go on to confirm that Vanny works at Fazbear Entertainment and placed Glitchtrap into the systems.
  * 2021: Security Breach (to be expanded on). 



**_SHOWRUNNER NAMES AND BIRTHDAYS/AGES_ **

*These are ages as of 1987, when this AU takes place. As the AU expands, I’ll add the rest of the showrunners onto this document. 

  * Freddy Fazbear - Freddy Hale (August 14th, 1965, _**22**_ )
  * Bonnie - Danny Smith (April 4th, 1966, _**21**_ )
  * Chica - Susanne Garcia (July 6, 1962, _**25**_ )
  * Foxy - Richard Davis (August 29th, 1965, _**22**_ )
  * Golden Freddy - Elizabeth (February 27th, 1983)
  * Toy Bonnie - Bo Walters (July 19th, 1968, **_19_** ) (non-binary)
  * Toy Freddy - Troy Freeman (December 5th, 1967, _**20**_ )
  * Toy Chica - Annie Snyder (July 7th, 1969, _**18**_ )
  * Toy Foxy - Vixen Boyd (September 17th, 1970, _**17**_ )
  * There is the human Toy Foxy, and the animatronic Mangle. 
  * Balloon Boy - Finn Shaw (October 12th, 1972, _**15**_ )
  * JJ - JJ Shaw (October 12th, 1972, _**15**_ )
  * The Puppet - Mary Ann Meyer (October 13th, 1961, _**26**_ )
  * RWQFSFASXC/Shadow Bonnie - Night, Midnight (???????)
  * Shadow Freddy - (???????)



**_Already Named_ **

  * William Afton (August 30th, 1935, _**52**_ )
  * Micheal Afton (October 2nd, 1971, _**16**_ )
  * Henry Emily (August 30th, 1934, _**53**_ )
  * Mike Schmidt (November 11th, 1965, _**22**_ )
  * Avery Fairfield (March 23rd, 1968, _**19**_ )



_**Deceased** _

  * Maya Afton (January 15th, 1936 - July 16th, 1981 ( ** _45_** )
  * Liam Afton (November 26th, 1975 - May 29th, 1983 ( ** _8_** ))
  * Elizabeth Afton (May 1st, 1980 - May 22, 1983 ( ** _3_** ))
  * Cassidy (May 20th, 1979 - August 9th, 1983 ( ** _4_** ))
  * Charlotte Emily (September 30th, 1980 - August 13th, 1983 ( ** _3_** ))
  * Jeremy Fitzgerald (March 12th, 1969 - June 15th, 1987 ( ** _18_** ))
  * Gabriel ??? (August 12th, 1980 - June 26th, 1985 ( ** _5_** ))
  * Jeremy ??? (May 15th, 1982 - June 26th, 1985 ( ** _3_** ))
  * Fritz ??? (November 25th, 1979 - June 26th, ( ** _5_** ))
  * Susie ??? (July 6th, 1981 - June 26th, ( ** _4_** ))
  * The Unnamed Children (1987)




End file.
